Innocent
by MoonlightStars01
Summary: Ginny Weasley is at her first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but what happens when she finds a small, leather, black diary that contains a friend she pours her soul into?


Innocent

Ginny's POV

I had just settled into Hogwarts and I was placing all my potion, transformation, and other textbooks onto shelves. However, I soon came across a small, leather, black book that looked a lot like a diary. I took the strange book with me over to the table and started to flip through its parchment paper. There was nothing inside. Not even a word. I flipped the book over to the back and noticed a name in dark bold letters. Tom Marvolo Riddle. I picked up my quill and dipped it in the ink and began writing.

September 30, 1990

Hello my name is Ginny Weasley. I wrote and soon after it disappeared. What?

_It's very nice to meet you Ginny._

How are you writing, I mean diaries aren't supposed to write back.

_I charmed it back when I was sixteen so this is a memory merely._

A memory?

_Yes, I have been trapped in this memory for what seems like forever._

Well is there anything I can do to help?

_Yes there is, you can confide in me your life and that will help me be able to gain the strength to get out. So would you like to do that?_

That sounds easy, of course I'll help.

_Thank you very much Ginny._

Your welcome, I love helping people but may I ask what your name is?

_My name is Tom Riddle._

Oh like on the back of this diary?

_Yes this diary was mine, like I said before I charmed it when I was sixteen to preserve my sixteen self._

Oh well that is very fascinating, I must go now Tom but I will write soon I promise.

_Ok, well goodbye Ginny._

Goodbye Tom. And I closed the diary shut and put in the trunk near my bed. Finally I had a friend, someone to confide in.

October 3, 1990

Hello Tom? are you there?

_I am always here Ginny. Tell me anything._

Okay well, I have a small crush on Harry Potter. Have you heard of him before?

_No I haven't would you tell me some about him please?_

Sure, Harry is the one who defeated you-know-who when he was a baby and was left with a scar and nothing else. It is said that he saved Hogwarts his first year here from you-know-who who was disguised as a dark arts teacher.

_Interesting, that sounds like one remarkable boy. But who is this you-know-who?_

Um, I don't think I should say his name but he is an extremely dark wizard that is really evil.

_Oh ok, there are many of those in the world Ginny._

I know but this one is like really evil. I wish that I could talk longer but I have charms class. Goodbye Tom.

_Goodbye Ginny. _

October 20, 1990

Sorry Tom I have been really occupied with homework and classes and things but I'm back now.

_It's very nice to hear from you Ginny. Don't worry I'm not mad I understand._

Thank you Tom, I think you are the best friend that I have, I know that I can always confide in you no matter what.

_That's right Ginny, you can always confide in me._

So do you want to hear about what happened today?

_Of course I do, I always do don't I?_

Ok so I was walking to my transformations class, when Draco Malfoy (a mean boy from Slytherin) bumped into me, causing me to drop all my books and things, and Harry was near and, he saw and he told Malfoy to get lost! and helped me pick up my books and things. Wasn't that sweet?

_That is very nice of Harry to do that for you and yes Malfoy sounds like a mean boy. Did you say that he is in Slytherin? _

Yes Malfoy is in Slytherin why?

_Oh, well I was a Slytherin myself._

You were? I thought you would have been in Gryffindor or something.

_Why did you think that?_

I don't know, but don't worry this doesn't change anything, you are still my best friend.

_As with you Ginny._

That's good I'm sorry I have to get to class again. Goodbye Tom.

_Goodbye have a good class._

October 31, 1990

Happy Halloween Tom!

_Happy Halloween Ginny._

Oh, I just love Halloween don't you? It is so magical you know?

_Yes I love Halloween too and it is very magical._

Yeah so what's up?

_well, I need a little help with something._

Of course I'll help. Does this have to do with you getting out of the diary?

_Yes Ginevra Molly Weasely it does involve that._ Ginevra, I never told him my full name. I was starting to get a little scared.

I never told you my full name.

_I know my dear I just figured it out._

How?

_I really need help with this, help me._

I'm not helping you.

_What?_

I'm not helping you. Ever.

_Sorry dear, You are going to help me. Ok?_

No, not ok. I'm not I refuse.

_Goodbye Dear._

I close the diary and start to feel really weak, numb, and sleepy. What is happening? I question to myself. The darkness washes over me and then I'm dreaming. I think. I was in my pajamas and my socked feet started to drag against the tiles. I was walking. I seemed to be in some kind of trance. I walked down the hallway and then I see a dark shadow, a boy about the age of sixteen walks over to me. I heard the hard clink as his shoes hit the tiled floor. He seemed to be motioning for me to come to him. I walk over slowly and he starts to loudly say some words that I can't understand. Next thing I know I see a huge snake coming our way. This is so strange it feels like it's real and not a dream. The boy makes eye contact with me and I see that his eyes are a very dark shade of brown but right now there is a hint of lust inside of them. He moves towards me and breathes chillily on my neck and goes to my ear and says "Don't look the basilisk in the eyes Ginevra." I contemplate the words that he has just spoken and wonder why. Before I can ask we start walking towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Mrs. Norris, the caretaker of Hogwarts, Mr. Filch's cat was near the basilisk and I didn't know what would happen. The basilisk met the cat's shadow and froze the cat's small form. Right where the frozen cat lie so did a metal can of red paint. What? I heard the young boy's loud footsteps against the tiled floor again. he bended down to my level and jerked my face to his quite roughly. He said in a really cruel and bone chilling tone "Write on this wall that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened... Enemies of the heir beware." He stood up and walked to the side to get a good view to make sure that I was doing this cruel task he ordered me to commit. I dipped my middle and pointer fingers in and started writing, then I realized that this "red paint" was actually blood. I came to realize this by the way that it was written on the wall and the dark consistency of it. The boy to the side of me chuckled darkly at how vulnerable I was, How I was writing a threat on the wall, how I helped a monster freeze an innocent creature, and how easily this boy could get me to crack and just do whatever was asked of me...

I awoke on the table that I stopped writing to Tom in the diary on last night. "This is so weird." I mumble quietly to myself. That dream that I dreamed of, seemed so real, so wrong, and yet so right. I was so confused. I started walking to the grand hall for breakfast with Ron, Harry, Hermione, and our other fellow students in Gryffindor. Ron was the first to notice me "Ginny are you alright you look really peaky?" "I'm fine Ron." I say to my brother quietly. I sat down and ate rather quickly and exited the dining area that was filled with loud chatter and laughter. I was walking the halls when Percy my older brother noticed me. Oh no I thought quietly to myself, see Percy is like my second dad he worries to much like my first dad. "Are you alright Ginny you look very peaky?" I was getting annoyed. "I'm fine Percy why does everyone say I look peaky?" "Because you do Gin. Come with me." "Fine." I sigh and follow my brother towards Madam Pumfry's office. We enter and she stands up at once rushing to me. "I'm fine" I yell. "Gin. just take some Pepperup potion please." Percy says to me. "Fine." I drink the spoonful of green peppery liquid down. "May I go now?" "Yes Gin just rest please." "Okay Perce I will." I walk quickly past the abandoned bathroom and I don't even peak a glance at the wall from my dream. I go through the door to the Gryffindor common room and race upstairs to my room and get the diary out from my trunk.

November 1, 1990

Tom, I had the weirdest dream ever.

_You did what happened?_

Well, I was walking down the corridors and I met a boy that summoned a basilisk to come and petrify a cat, and then I was forced to write on the walls in blood a message.

_What did the message say?_

The Chamber of Secrets has been opened...Enemies of the heir beware.

_Well that is a very strange dream, but that is all that it was right?_

I think so but it felt so real.

_That is normal some dreams feel real and some are just a picture your seeing in your head but no matter what it is just a dream._

Thank you Tom I fell much better talking to you.

_Remember Ginny you can always talk to me._

I know Tom thank you. Oh but guess what my brother did?

_What did he do?_

Well first, my brother Ron noticed that I was looking kind of peaky and I told him that I was fine and he said are you sure Gin and I was like yes Ron I'm sure, so I ran into my older brother Percy and he said the same thing and took me to the nurses office. He forced me to take some Pepperup potion, It tasted horrible too.

_Aww well Ginny_ _I would have forced you to take the potion also if I were not trapped inside this memory._

You would?

_Yes, but only because I care very deeply about you._

You do?

_Yes you are my very good friend. Like a little sister actually._

Oh well thank you Tom, I think of you as an older brother kind of too.

_That is very pleasing to hear, I never had any siblings just my dad and me._

What about your mom?

_My mom died._

Oh Tom, I'm so sorry I wouldn't have asked.

_It's okay Ginny, and I'm glad that you asked._

Oh ok so you attended Hogwarts also?

_Yeah I did it was a lot of fun I remember. Except I was different much like you, many people didn't want to be near me at all. _

Why?

_Well, you see when I was younger I lived in an orphanage because my dad abandoned me for quite a large part of my life. But they were all very afraid of me._

Why?

_I could speak to snakes, control other animals, and I could hurt people who did bad things to me._

That's creepy Tom, how did you do that?

_I don't know Ginny it just came naturally._

Weird. Sorry Tom I must go to dinner.

_Goodbye Ginny._

That is very creepy the basilisk is a snake. Tom can speak to snakes. It was Tom in the dream. But it wasn't a dream at all. I walk Into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and into a stall I threw the diary that is possessing me into the toilet and ran hoping that nobody saw me. I walk towards the great hall to dinner and sit down beside Hermione. "Hello Ginny." Hermione says warmly and invitingly. "Hey Hermione." I say. "What's up?" she asks deeply interested in what I was thinking about. "Huh? Oh nothing just kind of tired that's all." I say. "Oh alright well maybe you should go rest." She suggests. "No I'm fine thank you though." I say politely. "Oh, you're welcome." I smile and we both begin eating along with Harry and Ron.

I can't believe I got rid of it! Oh no I wonder if whoever has found it already knows everything! that would be horrible. I enter Charms class and I see Harry writing in the dairy that possessed me for a little while. Harry has it? Oh no this is horrible I have to get it back I quietly think to myself. Charms class went by rather slowly because I was focused on getting the diary back and barely paid attention. I walked briskly to the door that could only be revealed if you tell the door the password. "Mimbelous Mimbeltona." I state slowly. She lets me inside the swinging door I ran upstairs to the boys area and over to Harry's bed there are many textbooks and the diary must be amongst them. I ransacked all the books throwing them wherever I could, until finally I saw the black, leather book that had caused all my pain. I grabbed it and went back down to my area of the room and took a seat at the small table and began writing once again.

November 1, 1990

Tom, It's Ginny

_Well, I see that you got it back. How did you retrieve it?_

I snuck into the boys room and ransacked all Harry's books until I found the dairy.

_I see, well tell me now Ginevra why you ever got rid of it anyway._

Well, it was beginning to kind of scare me I mean you seem an awful lot like the guy that I saw in my dream that forced me to do all those horrible things.

_Ginevra I am your friend I would never force you to do anything. Ever. _

I know Tom, but it scared me though.

_I understand but it won't happen again right?_

Never Tom I promise.

_Good._

Well, I should get to bed. Goodnight Tom.

_Goodnight Ginny._

I closed it and put away in my trunk. I can't believe that I thought that Tom would do that to me, force me to do anything I felt so guilty. I closed my eyes and darkness fell over me again. I awoke. It was still very dark outside though and what scared me the most is the fact that I was not inside my bed. I was on the floor of the abandoned bathroom. I stood up wishing I had not because what I saw will probably haunt me for the rest of my life. I looked into the mirror and saw images some blurry some clear of many things the cat, the wall, the blood, and him. Right then, I realized in my small, fragile, still beating heart that Tom Marvolo Riddle is possessing me to do his cruel and horribly scary tasks because he does not have a soul so he is taking over mine. I fell to the floor and cried, cried for freedom, for deliverance, and most of all for myself. I was so vulnerable, weak, and willing and those three things were how he was doing it. I had to stop him how? I don't know but I have to. I cried, cried until I could see was blurriness coming from my tears. Until I felt a cold shadow touch me it felt like he was pulling me to him. I fell into his invisible arms and just wept and cried and I think that a part of my soul died that night.

November 28, 1990

Tom?

_Ginny you haven't wrote in a long time it feels like._

I'm sorry it's just.

_Just what?_

Nothing. Never mind.

_Okay well I need help with something again._

NO I won't help you

_Why not Ginevra?_

Because that was not a dream before it was real.

_You just figured that out? _

No I figured it out a while ago actually.

_Ok well I need your help so let's go! Now_

No! wait so what you're not going to confess?

_Confess what? Yes Ginny I did possess you, you set the basilisk on Filch's cat, I forced you to write the threatening message on the wall in blood._

Why?

_Because I told you too you'll find if you haven't already, that I can be very persuasive. Not that you exactly knew what you were doing, you could say you were kind of in a trance. But still, I guess my power began to scare you and you tried to dispose of it in the bathroom and then who should find it but Harry Potter. The very person that I was most anxious to meet._

Why did you want to meet Harry?

_I'm not explaining myself to you! you are basically my slave Ginevra. _

Slave?

_Yes slave._

How am I your slave Tom?

_Well, I possessed you, I could make you do whatever I wanted. But still, yet, I didn't want to be very cruel to you just yet._

You are cruel Tom!

_Goodbye Slave._

I closed the diary and started to feel a familiar weak, numb, and controlling feeling. Than once again the darkness engulfed me and took me into my reality. I was walking down the corridors again and then at the end of the hallway Tom stood and waited for me. My eyes met our next victim. Collin Creevy the annoying kid with the camera. I soon heard the basilisks familiar hiss and Tom's voice speaking Parseltongue with the monster. The basilisk slid down the hallway and I followed under the rule of Tom of course. Collin's deep blue eyes met with the basilisks yellow eyes and he was froze over also. I heard Tom coming bye the soft clink this time of his shoes he went to me and whispered "Well done Ginevra."he smiled and bent down and softly kissed my forehead. He turned away and left along with Collin's petrifyer. I awoke in the hallway and first thing that I saw was Collin's frozen form. I shook my head and ran, ran from what I had just done again. I grabbed the diary and began writing once again I had to end this.

November 29, 1990

Hello?

_Ginny, did you dream well last night?_

Of course not Tom! You made me petrify Collin!

_Oh yes that __mud__blood__ deserved to die but however you stopped that somehow._

What? Nobody deserves to die! Except you!

_Yes, you stopped me somehow and all of our victims so far have only been petrified. Don't forget who you are talking to Ginevra!_

I'm not forgetting who I'm talking too don't worry.

_Good now we have a little business to take care of._

No!

_Goodbye Ginevra._

I once again shut the dairy and felt the all too familiar feeling of being defeated and token over. I was in the library this time surrounded by shelves and shelves of books. I saw Tom standing by the restricted section of the library and he was smiling. Much to my dismay he was pulling me to him. I once again heard the all too familiar hiss of the basilisk and my eyes set upon our hopefully last victim. Hermione Granger a mudblood in Tom's eyes, but to me however my best friend. "No." I tell Tom. "She's my best friend." I was on the verge of tears and I could hear my voice start to crack. "Aww well I thought I was your best friend." He says in a cruel mocking tone. "Never." I say to him. "Your just a fragment that I'm bound too at the moment." "Yes that is true now the basilisk is ready." I cover my eyes quickly before I see Hermione meet the eyes of the monster. I uncover them to reveal a frozen figure holding a mirror. I cry at the sight of this she really was my best friend. Tom pulls me into him, I push away of course though, and lie down on the floor and cry next to Hermione's frozen form. I soon felt a hard kick to the side of my stomach. I look up and see Tom leaving with the basilisk. He gives me one last glance and a cruel smile. I cried myself to sleep near Hermione and awoke in a completely different area near another petrified person though. It was Justin the one who thinks that Harry is a parselmouth. How? I question to myself. It's time to write Tom again...

December 1, 1990

Tom?

_Ginny how nice to hear from you._

I remember helping you petrify Hermione but I don't remember Justin at all though.

_You don't remember because you were actually asleep when you helped me petrify the last __mud__blood__. _

He was the last one?

_Yes because I am nearing the strength to come back again permanently from the diary._

You are?

_Yes I just need one more thing though._

What is it?

_Goodbye Ginevra._

Not again. I am walking down the corridors again and I see it the first message that I was forced to write onto the wall. I also see Tom leaning against the wall and when he sees me he smiles evilly like this last thing he needed was really cruel. He bended down to my level once again and said with no emotion in his voice at all "Write this last message Ginny, Her body will lie in the chamber forever." At hearing this my breathing cut off and I couldn't talk so my question came out as a stutter "Wh-What?" Tom smiled at me not evilly this time but sweetly and whispered "You are the sacrifice, for me to live again you have to die." This sudden wave of fear and loneliness washed over me and I wondered just what my heaven would be like. Would I have one?, What is going to happen to me?, and most importantly am I too late to be saved. I looked down into my lap and felt a wet drop of water come down my cheek. I was crying? I was actually able to cry? I couldn't believe this I was so shocked but I was crying? Just thinking about dying in the place of sixteen-year old boy that is cruel, evil, and manipulative. But I was the stupid one that actually believed that Tom was good and the best friend I ever had. But "my best friend" forced me to petrify innocent students, innocent animals, and possessed an innocent little girl. I couldn't believe this horrible twisted fate that I was going to go through like it or not. But how could I like it? I looked at Tom and met his dark brown manipulative eyes that took me over. I whispered very quietly because I could barely speak "I just wish that I could take it all back." Tom snapped at me rudely "You can't Ginny though, you're stuck." As he finished this sentence he smiled very menacingly and said those two words that I hoped would come later, not now I wasn't ready. "Let's go." He said.

I looked up and slowly nodded my head and he moved his gaze away from me and looked at the pale white sink in front of us. He spoke Parseltongue and the sinks moved out and revealed a very dark, deep, tunnel. I gulped and looked up at him, he had a certain lust in his eyes that scared me. His lustful eyes were the last thing I saw before a huge wave of darkness washed over me completely.

I opened my eyes slowly because I was becoming very weak. I looked all around I was lying on a cold, hard, black floor. To the right of me stood a huge statue of a man it was pale green and I can only guess that this is where Tom keeps his "pet." To the left was a hallway with snakes on each side placed in the dirty water. I forced myself up carefully and it hurt a lot. I clutched my side quickly I was losing my light and Tom was gaining mine as I lost it. I heard the hard clinking of Tom's shoes as he walked over to me, he smiled and said "Do you like it here Ginny?" It took all my strength to answer "No I don't like it here." I pause trying to gain more strength and I asked him the question I had been wanting to know for as long as I could remember. "Why me?" He smiled at me and walked in a circle around me mockingly and said "Well, Ginny I didn't choose you, you chose me." I pondered for a second and said "No I didn't." He scoffed and said mockingly "You wrote to me didn't you?" He smiled knowing he had a point there "I didn't exactly think that you would be able to write back." I said. Tom stopped circling around me and bent down to my level and said "But I did though." I glared at him and said "believe me I know."

After this, I felt really drained and powerless. Tom noticed and stood up and looked down at me and smiled. Suddenly all these thoughts came rushing into my head all that happened to me it wasn't my fault. It was Tom's he took over me. I. Was. Innocent. I smiled knowing this. Tom watched as my light was slowly burning out and his light was turning on. I can't believe that I was so vulnerable, manipulative, and willing. I closed my eyes silently waiting for the end to come but it didn't yet. I felt Tom place a soft kiss on my forehead and he whispered "Goodbye Ginevra thank you." I heard this, but I chose to ignore it. I was thinking about how innocent I was. I smiled one last time and my fingers and hands went numb. My legs were next and then my chest. I remembered the day that I first started writing I sighed really wishing I could take it all back. I took one last clear, sweet breath and felt darkness and numbness wash over me once and for all. The last thing I heard was the quick fading of Tom's victory laugh, And then I was gone...

Tom Riddle's POV

As I watched Ginny die she was smiling. What person smiles when they are about to die? I put one soft kiss to her forehead and whispered to her "Goodbye Ginevra thank you." I could tell that the end for her was coming soon I could feel the numbness fall over her, I heard her sigh and take one last breath, then the darkness washed over her completely. I laughed a victory laugh as I felt my body solidifying into real again. I had accomplished my task, Salazar Slytherin's noble work was complete.


End file.
